RWBY: Remnant of a Tenno
by Couillnair
Summary: Crushing into a strange world, a worn out warrior finds himself a new land. Will he finally find peace he is looking for or be dragged into a new battle. Op character. Trying to keep with canon first fic.


**Hello everyone! Name's Couillnair. Just to let you know, this is my first fanfic and getting used to how all this works. Please excuse any mistakes. I had written out the first chapter before and begin typing it, but had to move and lost the written copy. So, hopefully it comes out better. I am going to try and see about following the cannon as much as I can, but will change as this story goes.**

Chapter zero

"Arghhhh", he grunted out as his body collapsed to the floor. His Warframe falling right next to him. "Ordis!...ORDIS!", he cried out.

"Oh! Operator, you have returned! I was _**staRRTing**_ to worry. Have you already com.." the AI didn't get to finish.

"ORDIS, GET US OUT OF HERE NOW!"

The AI spudder for a second before it got to work as the humming of the Orbiter's engines grew louder. He felt the pulpolstion of the ship through the floor. Trying to pull himself up, he goes to push up with his arms, only to fell on his left side. Grunting in pain again as it once more shot through his body. Looking to said side, he lets out a sigh as where there should be an arm, is barely a stub of the limb.

"Hay, that's right.", he seethed out as his mind flashed back to the event. Running through the exploding orokin ship, his Warframe Excalibur beside him, his kubrow and sentinel long since gone, heading back to the Orbiter to escape the coming dentation. A section of the vessel collapses right on top of him. While it did not land upon his body, it dragged him down as it crushed on his left arm. Despite the large amount of pain coursing through him, he knew he had to get out of there. Steeling himself, he focused on the connection with his Warframe. Drawing it's sword and risined the bladed above it. With a shift strike, it cleanly slashed through the arm. To stop the blood, he summoned his void power and seal the wound. The Warframe leaned down to lifted him up and support him as they continued towards the Obiter.

As the memory ended, his body was send in the air as the force of a large explosion impacted the ship. He once again banged against the metal floor.

" FOR THE LOVE OF THE LOTUS!" He exclaimed as now he was on his back. Excalibur was dolled on the side of the ship.

" _ **Youuuuu**_ did it operator! The Tenno have finished the _ **EEE...ROtteN BaStErs…**_ , the Orokin for good. You won!", Ordis celebrated .

"Ha ha ha haa. Haaa ha ha *cough* ha ha!" The Tenno laughed. Pain increased with every intake of air. "Won!? **Wooon!** ", he was struggling to yell. "Ordis, their all gone. The Tenno are gone. Lotus is gone! Dax, gone! All of our allies are gone! How is this a win!

" _ **IIII..**_ Mmmm," the AI stutter, not sure what to say.

*Sigh*, "Ordis, it's fine. I'm sorry.", he apologized. He knew he could not blame the AI. Everything was just finally taking it's toll on him. His body was covered in wounds, his Warframe looked like it's been through a grinder, his allies gone, and to top it off, the Tenno, his family, was gone. All taken in the battle against the returning Orokin. There was nothing left in this galaxy that wasn't burning.

Laying on the floor, the tenno starred up as the AI spoke again.

"Operator, what is _**NNN**_ ext?"

It was the question that brought up another memory from his mind. The Tenno were preparing for the final strike at the Earth's orbiting space station. It was there that one of his sisters that asked a similar question.

"So, what are you going to do after this?"

"What?", He asked, confused by the question.

"What are going to do after the battle is over".

He pondered the question for a second."Mmmm.. never thought about it."

"WHAT! How could you never think about that?"

"I've been pretty busy fighting a war. Not really a lot of time to about the future."

"Argh!", She facepalms herself in disbelief. "How can you go on fighting without a goal. What is the point of living if you don't have some sort of goal?"

"... You've been listening to Alan-V again, haven't you?"

"Argggggh!"

"Alright, if you are so hanging up about this, what is your big plan?"

Now it was she who took a moment to think. "I want to go to the Void."

"Wwwwhat! Why in all of the galaxy would you want that?"

"It's an unexplored part of the universe, plus I want to learn more about what happened to us. Aren't you curious?"

Before he could answer, alarms start going off and others start scrambling around. They look at each other and start heading toward their own Orbiters. It was then he remembered in the Orokin ship seeing her Warframe being torn apart. Since he is the only Tenno that fights outside of his Warframe, he guess he's not seeing her again. But, the memory of her answer, did give him a final goal.

"Odris, set a course to the Void."

"Operator! Why do you… _**waNT Ot gO To tHaT HeLl HOLe..The Void**_."

"Ordis, please." He said. The AI didn't respond, but the shift in the ship told him the heading was set. As the ship moved, he felt his consensus slipping. The growing pool of blood he was laying in was probably the cause. With what little vision he had left he looked over to his Warframe.

"It was a good run while it lasted.", His head was starting to drip, he's eyelids were becoming harder to keep open. "You've been with me for the start. Hell, for a long time, I thought you were me. I never thought of you as a weapon, but an ally." He tries to continue, but the darkness closely finishing consuming him. The last bit he see is the small bit of bright light that is emitted by the Void. Then finally, darkness sets in.

Images flash before him as the light goes in and out. He see the halls of the ship moving. Then a door is in front of him and they open. The last thing is that he hears some weird screeching. Darkness takes hold again.

Light coats the night sky. The shattered moon drifts silently above the world of Remnant as the wind gently blows the leaves on the trees. On the snow covered ground, the glint of light shines of the bullet cases littering the field. There in the middle of the scene, with a red cloak lightly drifting in the wind, a young woman holds a scythe above her head as red petals circle her. Creatures of Grimm evapor close by. Slanging the weapon on her shoulder, she lets out a sigh.

"I better hurry home before dad starts worrying." The scythe collapses to a small form as she places it on her back. But, as she starts heading in the direction, there is a small booming sound. Turning around to view the area behind her, she see nothing. Still hearing some kind of noise, her vision is drawn upwards. There in the sky is a bright shooting star.

"Oh! Cool!" She exclaims. Continuing watching it, her brow rises. As the star moves forward, it keeps getting bright. Staring at it awhile longer cause a realization to come to her mind. "Oh! No!" Activating her semblance, she speed to the side with a cloud of petals trailing behind her. Not looking back as she keeps speeding forward, she is taken off her feet as an impact sounds from behind. Moment later, she picks herself up and looks towards to the cause. There, a large trail from torn ground and trees. Stunned by the scene, the girl almost didn't see the silver ship at the end of the path. She knew she had to get home fast and tell her dad and Yang and stay away from it. But, the vessel was kind of in the way. Gulping down, she breaths out.

"Ok Ruby, you got this."

 **I guess I should say this now. I do not own neither of this properties. Warframe belongs to digital extreme and RWBY belongs to Roosters Teeth. This is merely for fun. Like I said before, this is my first fanfic, so I don't mind some suggestions on how to make this better. Til next time.**


End file.
